Jeffrey, Jaden
Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess is an upcoming crossover to be made by Ren the God of Humor and Tigerman531. Plot: The Justice Guardians travel to a new land and meet a warrior named Link. But a mysterious force appears that threatens to destroy everything. Now with the help of a mysterious imp named Midna, Link and the team must find a way to save Link's world. Trivia *Yugi, Tea, Joey, Mai, Tristan, Duke and Serenity will guest star in this. * SPOILER ALERT: Midna will return in the chronicles episode, ''The Return of Midna''. Scenes Midna *Dragon-Jeffrey: *struggles to break free from his chains* *Jaden: Any luck yet? *Dragon-Jeffrey: *sighs* No. These chains are stronger than i thought. *Patch: How are we gonna get out of here now? *Xion: *sighs* *Wolf Link: ....! *looks and sees an imp like creature in the cell named Midna* *Tammy: ...! *gasps* * DJ: Whoa! * Midna: *smirks and approaches them* I found you! *Xion: Who are you? *Wolf Link: *snarls at Midna* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *growls at Midna, and wraps his tail around Aqua and Xion* *Midna: Ooooooooh! Aren't you scary! * Dragon-Jeffrey: Who are you?! And where are we?! * Midna: Eee Hee! Are you sure you want to be doing that? Snarling and glaring at me? * Dragon-Jeffrey: *growls* *Midna: Well I'll make you a deal. If you can get over here, maybe I'll tell you! Eee hee! *Xion: You want to help us escape? *Midna: I helped break those chains off you all, right? So now I think I'll help you get out of this place. Eee Hee! *Dragon-Jeffrey: Hm... *Jaden: Come on, guys. There's gotta be a way out of this cell. *Joey: I say we break the door down! *Wolf-Link: *digs a hole under the cell bars* *Joey: ...! Uh, okay. We could do that too. *Jaden: Perfect! That's our exit out! *goes through the hole that Wolf Link dug* Alright everyone. Let's do this one at a time. *Alexis: *goes through the hole* *Aqua: *goes through the hole too* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *watches as everyone goes through the hole one at a time* *(Several team members come out until...) *Jaden: Okay. Who's next? *Dragon-Jeffrey: I'll go. *Jaden: ....! I don't know, big bro. That hole looks too small and narrow for you. * Dragon-Jeffrey: Well, if i do get stuck, you guys know what to do. * Jaden: Right. Good point. * Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* Besides, I won't mind if it happens. * Jaden: *smiles* True. You seem to have gotten used to it by now. *Dragon-Jeffrey: *nods* Well, here goes. *starts to go through the hole* *(Everyone watches) *(Dragon-Jeffrey manages to get halfway out, but gets himself stuck!) *Jaden: *chuckles a bit* Oh boy. I had a feeling this would happen. *Dragon-Jeffrey: So did i. *Alexis: *smiles* Don't worry, Jeffrey. We'll help get you out. *Jaden: Right. We always manage to free you. Come on everyone!!! *starts to pull on Dragon-Jeffrey's head* * Xion: Let's go, everyone! *starts pushing Dragon-Jeffrey's butt* * Aqua: *pulling Dragon-Jeffrey's head* Hang on, dear!!! You'll be out in no time!!! * Dragon-Jeffrey: Thanks, everyone! * Baby Lily: *coos happily as she pushes Dragon-Jeffrey's butt* *DJ: *while pushing* You can do it, Mr. Dragonheart! *Tammy: *while pushing* We believe in you!!! *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* *Jesse: *struggling as he pulls Dragon-Jeffrey's front left paw* Boy..... you sure are tight in there, Jeffrey!!! * May: *as she pulls with Jesse* Keep trying, guys!! * Fluttershy: *gives Dragon-Jeffrey's butt gentle pushes* * Rainbow Dash: Fluttershy!! That's not gonna help get him out!! You've got to be more firm!!! Like this!!! *gives Dragon-Jeffrey's butt a super hard push* * Dragon-Jeffrey: Whoa! Take it easy back there, guys. * Rainbow Dash: Sorry. *Dragon-Jeffrey: It's all right. *Atticus: *struggling as he pulls Dragon-Jeffrey's front right paw* He's not budging!!! * Mitsuki: *as she pulls with Atticus* We need to keep trying! * Nails: *while pushing Dragon-Jeffrey's butt* No offense boss, but I think your butt has gotten bigger since the last time! *Dragon-Jeffrey: None taken. I did try to take it easy on eating. *Scamper: *while pushing* Well if you ask me, I'd say you did the opposite. *Dragon-Jeffrey: We can worry about that later. *Batty: *pulls on Dragon-Jeffrey's horn* * Bartok: *pulls on Dragon-Jeffrey's other horn* *Téa: *while pulling* Feeling looser?! *Dragon-Jeffrey: Not really. *DJ: *while pushing* Man....! *Tammy: *while pushing* We can't give up! *Alexis: *starts to pant while pulling* Keep...... going......!!! *Xion: *pants while pushing* *Dragon-Jeffrey:...... Guys? Why don't we take a break? *Xion: You sure, Daddy? *Dragon-Jeffrey: All of you are getting exhausted. So stop and rest for a minute. Okay? *(The team collapses from exhaustion) *Jaden: Sorry, big bro.... We're trying as hard as we can. *Dragon-Jeffrey: It's okay, little bro. *(Suddenly, Dragon-Jeffrey feels something behind him. Baby Lily is still pushing his big butt) *Baby Lily: *giggles while pushing Dragon-Jeffrey's butt) This is so much fun!!!! *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* * Midna: This is getting ridiculous. * Jaden: ....! Excuse me?!?! * Midna: Just leave him behind!! Most of you are already out of that cell and we've got things to do! * Jaden: ....! *angrily* ABSOLUTELY NOT!!!! We're not leaving anyone in our family behind!!!! Especially not Jeffrey!!!! *Yugi: You may not realize this, but we're family. And you *never* leave family behind. Ever! *Midna: We made a deal!!!! *Alexis: We don't care!!! We're not going anywhere until Jeffrey is free!!! * Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* * Midna: You're wasting your time. Your fat dragon is never coming out. *Dragon-Jeffrey: *growls* *Aqua: *angrily* How dare you think about leaving my husband here?!?! * Xion: You leave my Daddy alone!!! * Midna: What is it with you people?! *Jaden: We never leave a friend or family member behind!! * Midna: Well, how do you expect to get him out of there? * May: We don't know yet, but we're not giving up until he's free!!! *Dragon-Jeffrey: Once I'm free, we'll keep our part of the deal. *Midna: *sighs* Fine. I'll wait until your dragon is free. *Shining Armor: I don't see you helping out!! *Minda: He got himself in that situation, he can get himself out. *Dragon-Jeffrey: ...! Hm... *Aqua: ...! No! *hugs Dragon-Jeffrey's snout* No. Don't listen to her, dear. Ignore what she says. *Dragon-Jeffrey: I'm sorry. *Aqua: *pets Dragon-Jeffrey's snout* Everything's going to be okay, dear. We'll get you out if it's the last thing we do. I promise it. *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* *Aqua: *smiles* I love you, my cuddly dragon. *kisses his snout* *Dragon-Jeffrey: I love you too, my ocean queen. Stuck again * Confronting Zant *Jaden: *eyes glow yellow and voice changes* You're gonna pay for all the pain and suffering you've caused, Zant!!! *Jeffrey: *eyes glow draconically* Your "reign" ends here, Zant!! *Zant: You foolish light-dwellers!!! I am the rightful ruler of this realm!!! I have served the "royal" family for far too long!!! That power should have been mine from the very beginning!!! *Discord: Oh, please! You, a king? Don't make us laugh. *Zant: How can you be so cruel?!? I've served for that impudent family for a long time, and they left me with nothing in the end!!! *Joey: You deserved it!!! People would be crazy to consider you a king! *Alexis: You took the throne by force, cursed our friend Midna, led an attack on Zelda and her people, and you tried to kill us!!!! *Jeffrey: You have made a serious mistake trying to kill us, Zant! *Zant: How dare you speak to your king that way!!! You will show the proper respect towards me or endure death!!! * Lea: I think we'll pass on that. Don't be too disappointed. You had your "perfect little script", but you kinda forgot to write the sequel. Now let's find out what happens! Category:Jaden's Adventures Category:Jeffrey and Friend's Adventures Category:Rtgoh1 Category:Tigerman531